


No Control

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>His heat had completely taken over but he’d never felt like this during heat, the confliction between his mind and body something he’s never experienced. He’s always been with Harry during his heats when they were together, and before him, Louis had always got his door locked before his heat took over. His heat with Harry was something amazing, his mind and body were in sync when he was in heat with Harry. This was awful, his body telling him yes and his mind screaming no. </em><br/><br/>Pheromones and hormones take control away from alphas and omegas during heats and ruts. Louis hasn't had to worry about that until he hangs out with Zayn and goes into heat unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed at how unbelievably not creative the title is...
> 
> Title from "No Control" by One Direction. Obviously.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Louis and Harry had been enjoying the break so far. They finally had the chance to spend time together without any band obligations and they’d taken advantage of it so far, having spent the first month on break holed up in their house, ordering in food and getting groceries delivered to their door. They’d spent it binging on TV shows and having sex and cuddling on the sofa at night just talking to each other. They’d spent a week in their bedroom for Harry’s rut and Louis’s heat was due to happen in two weeks, so they were taking some time before that to rejoin society.

And that’s where they were now, Harry was leaving to hang out with Nick for a while, while Zayn was coming over to join Louis for a Marvel marathon. Zayn had arrived and was popping popcorn in their kitchen while Louis was hugging Harry goodbye. Harry had his nose pressed into Louis’s hair and his knees nearly buckled at his omega’s scent.

“You’re sure your heat’s not due for another two weeks?” Harry asked, just to make sure. Louis just smelled so incredible. Hell, he always smelled incredible but his scent always got more intense before his heat. Harry would rather not have Louis be near any alphas if he was so close. He’d heard horror stories of omega’s unable to stop alphas, even friends, from knotting them when they were in heat. The same thing went for alphas not being able to stop omega’s from jumping them when they were in rut. Their pheromones and hormones during heats and ruts were a cruel thing, completely taking over both, the alpha and omega’s bodies, no matter how badly they didn’t want what they were doing. Their minds had no control over their actions during heats and ruts, instinct to knot or be knotted taking over their bodies entirely.

Harry didn’t want Louis anywhere near Zayn if he was going into heat.

“I’m sure Hazza,” Louis said, lifting his head to press a kiss to Harry’s chin, “Go hang out with Nick, I’ll be fine.” Harry pursed his lips but nodded. Louis smiled at him and kissed Harry on the lips, “Have fun Haz.”

“You too Louis,” Harry said, before pressing one last kiss to Louis’s head before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

Louis headed into the kitchen to find Zayn pouring the bag of popcorn into a bowl. He was glad they’d made up after their spat on twitter, it was stupid to throw away five years of friendship away over some greaseball, so they’d both worked hard to get back to where they’d been before Zayn left the band, but it’d paid off.

“All done Z?” Louis asked. Zayn looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

“Yep.” Zayn grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the two of them headed towards Louis and Harry’s media room. Zayn walked over to the sofa and set the popcorn on the table in front of it while Louis walked over to the blu ray player and looked over his collection of Marvel movies.

“So, where do you wanna start?”

\----

An hour in and Louis was sweating buckets. He let out a deep breath and shifted where he was sitting. It was so bloody hot… christ…

He tried to focus on the movie, Iron Man was… doing something… shit, Louis couldn’t focus on what was even happening in the movie. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Louis shifted again where he sat and froze as he felt slick leak out of him. No… nonononononono…

He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and glanced over at Zayn. He hadn’t noticed Louis’s predicament yet, which was good because once he did… neither of them would be able to stop what happened, no matter how hard they tried. Louis pulled his phone out and unlocked it, and fumbled to open the texting app, he had to text Harry, he could help him. He could already feel his control over his body slipping and he forced himself to type out a message to Harry to get home immediately. He hit send and he let out a breath. He just had to hold out for as long as he could until Harry got home. He could do it, hold off the hormones from taking over… just… hold off…

Louis let out a whine and Zayn’s head turned so fast Louis was sure it had to hurt. Zayn sniffed the air and Louis knew he was screwed. He let out a whine and fisted the fabric of the sofa and Zayn’s eyes widened and Louis could tell he was trying to fight for control.

“Louis,” Zayn spoke, teeth gritted and his hands balled into fists, “You need to get out of here now.” Louis’s control was already slipping though, he honestly couldn’t hold back much longer, the heat was too much…

“C- c- can’t.” Louis felt a tear slip down his cheek, he couldn’t force his body to move, “Y- you ha- have to-” More slick leaked out into his boxers and Louis let out a moan, his control completely gone now and he saw Zayn’s control break at the sound of Louis’s moan. Zayn moved closer to Louis and crawled over him, the omega’s body lying down beneath the alpha, pinned down by Zayn’s arms.

_No. No no no no no no no..._

Zayn pressed his nose into the crook of Louis’s neck and inhaled his heat heavy scent and Louis moaned out. His body felt an alpha’s presence close by and his body produced more slick and Louis wanted to cry. He wanted Harry… he needed Harry… he didn’t want this… no…

“Gonna knot you,” Zayn said, his face still pressed into Louis’s neck, “Gonna knot you so good Lou.” Louis wanted his alpha, he wanted Harry here, he should have listened to Harry....

His body is screaming to be knotted and he finds himself moaning at Zayn’s words.

“Knot me alpha,” Louis said, words just spilling out without filter, “Please, alpha, need a knot, please.” His heat had completely taken over but he’d never felt like this during heat, the confliction between his mind and body something he’s never experienced. He’s always been with Harry during his heats when they were together, and before him, Louis had always got his door locked before his heat took over. His heat with Harry was something amazing, his mind and body were in sync when he was in heat with Harry. This was awful, his body telling him yes and his mind screaming no.

“You want that?” Zayn asked, “Want me to pop my knot in you? Fill you up with pups?” Louis wanted to puke.

“Yes!” his mouth formed around the words, “Fill me up good alpha.”

_Harry, where are you?_

Zayn growled lowly and Louis felt his body go limp at hearing the alpha’s growl. Zayn’s hands reached for Louis’s jeans and he unzipped him and moved to pull Louis’s jeans down. Louis was trapped, his body keeping him still for the alpha, having been promised a knot, while in his head, Louis was screaming for help. Zayn tossed Louis’s jeans down and did the same with his boxers.

“God, so wet for me omega,” he moaned, “Gonna be good for me babe?”

_No._

“Yes, alpha.” Zayn reached for Louis’s cock and Louis’s back arched at just the touch. His mouth was forming the words _please please please knot me please need a knot please_ , his mind screaming for Harry.

Just as Zayn starts stroking Louis’s cock, he hears the door open and he hears a growl, his alpha’s growl.

Louis would cry if he could, he was so relieved. He would be alright now, he’d be okay. He knew Zayn didn’t have control and he knew that his alpha would get Zayn away from him.

He let out a high pitched whine when he heard the growl, his fists clenched and his body writhing from the stimulation of his cock. Zayn growled in response and his free hand started working on his own jeans. He didn’t get far before Harry slammed the door open, letting out a low growl.

Harry stalked forward and got a hold of the back of Zayn’s shirt. Zayn growled at Harry and Harry dragged him roughly off the couch. Louis’s body cried out at the loss of contact and now he was writhing from the heat, the overwhelming heat radiating through his body and the ache and oversensitivity of his skin. Harry dragged Zayn out of the room and it wasn’t long before Louis heard a door slamming. Louis panted and clenched his eyes shut. He was so hot… so hot…

Harry came into the room and Louis could tell that he still had control but it wouldn’t be long before the alpha took over. Harry went over to Louis and looked him over.

“Are you okay Lou? Did he hurt you?” Louis just whined.

“Please, alpha, need- need your knot, please,” Louis panted. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fighting for control so he could take care of his omega.

“Soon babe,” he said, “I’ll take care of you.” Harry moved to the side of the sofa and slipped his arms under Louis and lifted him up. Louis clenched his eyes shut and whined. Harry quickly carried Louis into the bedroom, slowly losing his own control on the way there. By the time they’d made it to the bed, Harry nearly threw Louis onto the mattress and he stripped quick before climbing over Louis.

“Want my knot babe?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, his mind and body in sync once more.

“Yes, yes alpha, please knot me.” Harry held himself up with one arm and reached down with his other, taking his own cock in hand and guiding it to Louis’s hole. Louis whined high when he felt the tip of Harry’s cock at his rim and nearly screamed when Harry pushed in. Harry thrusted in quick until he bottomed out and Louis came for the first time this heat, releasing onto his shirt.

Harry waited for Louis to come down a bit from his orgasm before he started thrusting. Louis let out moans as Harry fucked into him, the pheromones from Louis making Harry’s knot grow quickly, and it wasn’t long before Harry’s knot popped and Harry came, spilling load after load into Louis. Louis’s body calmed down at getting the knot it wanted, his heat releasing control of his body for the time being.

Harry groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Louis’s neck, biting down gently on his omega’s skin. Neither of them moved for a while, waiting for Harry’s knot to come down. Louis couldn’t help but think about what had almost happened with Zayn. What did Harry think about it? He didn’t blame Louis for it did he? Harry had asked him if he was sure his heat was two weeks away and Louis was wrong… this was all on Louis.

Louis bit at his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Harry had to blame him for this, it was his fault. He took in a shaky breath and another tear fell.

This had Harry looking up at him, concerned for his omega.

“Lou? What’s wrong baby? Are you okay?” Harry reached up to wipe away Louis’s tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Louis said, “I’m so, so sorry, you were right about my heat and I shouldn’tve had Zayn over. It’s my fault, I- I didn’t want Zayn I swear Harry, I didn’t want him. I’m sorry I-” Louis let out a sob and Harry shushed him.

“Shh, love, I know okay? It’s not your fault, you couldn't have known, your heat was supposed to be in two weeks, no one could’ve known it’d come while you were with Zayn. And- fuck, as much as I want to throttle Zayn for this, I can’t because I know he didn’t mean for it to happen either. It was pheromones and hormones and I don’t blame you for your actions while under the influence of hormones. It’s not your fault.” Harry carefully maneuvered them so that Louis was lying on top of Harry, trying not to pull too much where they were still connected. Louis buried his face into the crook of his alpha’s neck and inhaled his scent, calming himself down. Things would be okay, Harry had stopped anything from happening. It sucked, that they had no control during heat and ruts, but they’d just be more careful from now on, they’d pay attention to their senses from now on. It wouldn’t get that close ever again. Harry wrapped his arms around his omega and held on tight, he’d never let this happen again, not if he had anything to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is... umm... hope you enjoyed?  
> For those of your who've read my "Could You Check My Pulse For Me, To See If I'm Alive?" series, I'm working on the second work in the series, it's gonna be a long one.


End file.
